Weekend in Downtown Cloudsdale
by Pizzema1334
Summary: As teenagers, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy take a chance and sneak out of a sleepover and take a trip into Downtown Cloudsdale, a rather uncomfortable part of the city. They get into far more trouble than either had planned. Rated T for later chapters.


It wasn't often that Rainbow had a sleepover as a young filly or even teenager, but when the occasion did occur, she'd always spend the night with her childhood friend Fluttershy. They'd had quite a close friendship for many years. Rainbow'd always stand up for her when she was bullied, and Fluttershy would always be there to comfort her prideful friend, even in her worst days. Although sleepovers never really meant a lot to Dash or Fluttershy, one in particular would stick in their memories like bark on a tree. That crazy weekend started out as any other sleepover, but would soon escalate into something much more.  
Rainbow and Fluttershy huddled on the couch together and watched an old movie. They'd been munching on a large bowl of buttery popcorn the whole time, and Rainbow's father sat on the floor in front of them, and laughed at the old jokes both Fluttershy and Rainbow failed to understand. Even if they didn't understand certain references, they still enjoyed the tale thoroughly.  
As daylight's beautiful glow was sapped from the sky and the moon claimed her place, the movie ended. Rainbow's father yawned and smiled at the two of them.  
"It's almost midnight, you two should really be getting to bed, you know…."  
Rainbow gave a small chuckle. "Come on, Dad! It's_ only_ midnight! We've got more energy than you could imagine! Right, Fluttershy?" She gave her friend a smile.  
"Oh, I uh…. I don't know… I do have energy but if you want us to go to bed, I will…" Fluttershy hid her face timidly behind her long, pink mane.  
Rainbow's father smiled and chuckled. "It's alright. Just don't stay up too_ too_ late!" he scolded his daughter a bit, to which Rainbow gave a sheepish smile. "Somepony still needs to get her sleeping habits together and stop napping in class!"  
"Hey! It's not my fault I have to get up at five in the morning!"  
Her father scolded her a bit further and Fluttershy joined in, "R-rainbow Dash…. I-it's really rude to argue with your parent like that…"  
The dull, blue-coated stallion gave Fluttershy a sincere smile. "You know, Rainbow, you should really listen to your friends more often."  
Rainbow let out an annoyed grunt and stuck her tongue out at her little friend, then laughed in a joking manor, "Yeah, yeah…"

The remainder of the night was spent with Rainbow and Fluttershy going on about school, friends, and any topic that seemed to make way into the conversation. Although Fluttershy was often very passive and awkward in conversation, when she was with Rainbow Dash, talking became much easier and less of a struggle for her. Rainbow was a tomboy and anything remotely girly always revolted her but that night with no shame, she combed and played with Fluttershy's mane. She stroked a brush through it and twirled her wavy light pink locks.  
"Mr. Forte gave me another detention last week for falling asleep in class again," Dash complained. "It's not my faul he's so boring!"  
Fluttershy did nothing but giggle . "Oh, Dash, you should know by now he's a strict teacher. I don't see how you can just fall asleep. Besides, his class is really hard to pass if you don't learn anything."  
"Whatever! I'm passing his class with a D average!"  
To this, the two pegasi giggled as Rainbow continued to play with her friend's mane.  
"So… I-I hope you don't mind me asking but… D-do you like the new guy…?"  
To this, Rainbow blushed heavily and became bit angered. "N-no! What would give you that idea?"  
"W-well… I just always see you staring at him, and I just thought…."  
"Soarin and I aren't even friends! He thinks he's such a great athlete too! He thinks he'll join the Wonderbolts but trust me, I'm a ten times better athlete than he could dream of being!"  
Fluttershy laughed, "Looks like you have some competition!"  
Rainbow did nothing but roll her eyes, "I'm the best athlete in flight school. I have no real competition!"  
Fluttershy didn't respond and simply laid her head back further, moaning a bit to the hair play. "H-hey, Rainbow… you'll never guess what happened the other day…"  
"What?"  
"Well, I was on my way to 's class and-"  
The two pegasi jumped a bit in fright as Rainbow's bedroom door suddenly swung opened. Rainbow's father looked at her daughter in a scold.  
"It's 2 in the morning! Go to bed Rainbow! Fluttershy, if you're not tired, you can watch TV in the living room…" Her father yawned and his tone slightly raised in volume.  
"Come on Dad! Why do I have to go to bed but she doesn't?"  
Her father sighed, "Rainbow, she's not my child, you are! She doesn't have problems staying awake in class either!"  
Rainbow let out a grunt and folded her arms,"Fine!"  
Her father smiled as Rainbow stuffed herself under her blanket and into bed. Fluttershy willingly snuggled up next to her cyan friend.  
"I'm not even tired yet…" Rainbow complained.  
"But you'll be tired Monday morning if you don't get to sleep now!" he sighed. "Rainbow, you can be such a drama queen…" He turned out his daughter's light and walked away.  
The room was pitch dark with the exception of dim moonlight seeping through the window and highlighting the two pegasi's faces. Rainbow stared at her friend. Neither were yet asleep and felt full of energy. Rainbow waited a few minutes to make sure her father was in bed once more.  
"Hey Fluttershy…"  
"Yes Rainbow?"  
Rainbow tossed her friend a mischievous smile, "I have an idea…"  
Fluttershy perked her ears up, "Rainbow Dash!" She exclaimed in shock. "Didn't you hear your father? He said it's time we get to bed…"  
"Come on Fluttershy…. We're only given one opportunity to live. Why shouldn't we enjoy it while we're young?" she nudged her friend a bit. "Come on…"  
Fluttershy sighed, "I-I don't know Rainbow… I've never gotten in trouble before… Wh-what do you want to do?"  
Rainbow smiled with determination in her eyes, "We're gonna sneak out!"  
Fluttershy put her hooves to her mouth in a gasp, "S-sneak out! Rainbow Dash! I-I couldn't…."  
"Come on, Fluttershy! You're the only one I can trust! I don't have many friends, and I've always wanted to sneak out, but it's too dangerous to do alone!" Rainbow looked at her friend with huge, sad eyes.  
Fluttershy stood in her place, "I-I'm sorry Rainbow… I just can't….."  
Rainbow sighed and rolled onto her opposite side, looking away from Fluttershy. "That's okay…"  
Fluttershy saw the disappointment through her friend's actions and heard it in her quiet tone. She sighed, "A-alright…. I'll do it…"  
Rainbow smiled instantly and hopped out of bed. "Thank you so, so much!" She tightly wrapped her hooves around her timid friend.  
Fluttershy let out a breath, "Wh-what if we get caught?"  
"We won't!" Rainbow assured. "Trust me!"  
Rainbow's words didn't succeed in comforting Fluttershy's nerves and they instead grew by the minute. She had no clue what the night would lead to, and she for some reason wasn't excited to find out.  
The two pegasi sneaked quietly out of Rainbow's bedroom. They tiptoed quietly down the hall and passed Rainbow's father's room, where they could hear him snoring heavily. Rainbow smiled.  
"He's in a deep sleep… he won't be waking anytime soon…" the cyan pegasus whispered to her friend.  
Rainbow went on further to the front door. Fluttershy was shaking lightly from nerves and fear. She'd never done anything wrong in her life and to start was bit of a frightening thought for her. Rainbow opened the front door very slowly and stepped one hoof outside. She took in a large whiff of the cool night air. The pure silence and jeweled sky were quite calming and peaceful. The soft wind was reckless and tore through the peacefulness, but Rainbow didn't mind. She loved the gentle breeze teasing her multicolored mane.  
"It's beautiful out tonight…" She looked back at Fluttershy and gestured for her to come out. "Don't worry, we're okay.."  
Fluttershy awkwardly stepped out and she looked at her friend with large teal eyes. She silently stared into the stunning night and sighed.  
"It's beautiful…" She said to herself.  
Rainbow nodded in agreement, "Where we're going it won't be this quite, or nearly this peaceful."  
Fluttershy tilted her head, "R-rainbow Dash… where are we going…?"  
Rainbow smiled, "Downtown Cloudsdale."


End file.
